Ice Spirit
Summary *The Ice Spirit is unlocked from the Frozen Peak (Arena 8). *It is an area damage, short-ranged troop with low hitpoints and damage. *An Ice Spirit card costs 1 Elixir to deploy. *Like its counterpart, the Ice Spirit will launch itself at its target when attacking, which kills the Ice Spirit. *The Ice Spirit will temporarily freeze any troops targeted for 1.5 seconds. Strategy *An Ice Spirit paired with a Hog Rider is a great combination, as the Ice Spirit will freeze any troop or buildings trying to counter the Hog Rider. **If the Zap is on hand, it can extend an extra 0.5 seconds for another hit. **The Ice Spirit+Zap Combo can easily take down Minions, Minion Horde, Princess, and other low-hitpoint troops. *The Ice Spirit can be useful to help a Crown Tower or other troops take out some horde troops, such as Minion Hordes or Spear Goblins. **However, it is only a single troop with low hitpoints, so it can be one-shotted or two-shotted by almost everything. If this is the case, you can use a distracting/tank troop before using an Ice Spirit. *The Ice Spirit can serve as a replacement for the Zap, as it freezes troops for three times as long while having only half the cost. However, it does noticeably less damage than the Zap, having trouble killing even Spear Goblins unless the Ice Spirit is one level higher. It also cannot be directly placed on the opponents side. The player can place cheap troops such as Skeletons to soak up the Ice Spirit's attack. *For just one Elixir, the Ice Spirit is a strong card to have in many Decks due to its ability to cycle the deck, and to stall for time for other troops or even the Tower to defeat an oncoming threat. *Due to its attack range being 2.5 tiles, the Ice Spirit can manage to throw itself onto the Prince without the Prince being able to attack the Ice Spirit with its charge strike, stopping the Prince for 1.5 seconds and resetting his charge attack unlike Fire Spirits which will die to the slightly longer attack range of the Prince. *Ice Spirits are good in supporting a push. For example, if the player has glass cannons like Musketeers behind a tank, a Valkyrie can defeat the glass cannons but the Ice Spirit can freeze the Valkyrie for 1.5 seconds, preventing this from happening and enabling the Valkyrie to take heavy damage. *Because this card is so fragile, placement is important. Placing it incorrectly will cause the oncoming troops to kill the Ice Spirit before it has a chance to act, allowing troops like Minions to continue to deal damage. *At tournament rules levels, it is able to tank three shots from the tower and still manage to freeze it. It is also able to withstand a single shot from high damage units such as Musketeers, Baby Dragons, lone Barbarians, Knights, a single Fire Spirit, and Giant Skeletons. History *The Ice Spirit card was added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. *On 1/11/16, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Spirit's freeze duration to 1.5 sec (from 2 sec). *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Spirit's damage by 10%. Trivia *The Ice Spirit is one of two troops to die as part of its attack, the other being the Fire Spirits. *Although the Ice Spirit and the Fire Spirits are very similar (both are kamikaze splash units), the Ice Spirit has a bigger splash radius and a longer range. It also has more health, enabling it to survive at least one shot from most troops, and reach the Crown Tower alive, even when alone. *The Ice Spirit can kill equal level Fire Spirits. *The Ice Spirit and the Skeletons are the only cards that cost only one Elixir, making them the cheapest cards in the game. *An Ice Spirit can kill Skeletons that are up to 4 levels higher. *It has the same hitpoints as a Minion of equal level. it:Spirito del ghiaccio de:Eisgeist ru:Ледяной дух Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Frozen Peak Cards Category:1-Elixir Cards